


Merry Christmas

by DrimmsyDra



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrimmsyDra/pseuds/DrimmsyDra
Summary: Face and Murdock in a Christmas mood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas

"What I can say, guys. Murdock wanted us all to wear Christmas costumes. But Hannibal refused to take off his Aquamaniac suit, BA was... just BA, so it's only me here and my 'reindeer' and we both wish you a Merry Christmas."


End file.
